


He Has No Passion

by Dear_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean is a cheater, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Luci is a cutie, M/M, The end is sorta fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Cas/pseuds/Dear_Cas
Summary: Sam found out that Dean has been sneaking around with Lucifer, and he's definitely not happy about it. But after he sees that Lucifer has been good for Dean, maybe it's not so bad.





	He Has No Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/gifts).



> I suck at sex scenes and fighting scenes, so please bear with me.

Dean pulled out of Sam's arms, stumbling to the kitchen, head pounding from the hangover he had. He brewed coffee, shutting his eyes to avoid the bright lights that were only making his headache worse. 

He poured a cup of coffee and took a sip, hissing at the burn of the scalding liquid, "Son of a bitch." As he sipped his coffee, his thought back to the nights he spent with Lucifer. The touches shared between them; full of greed, passion, and lust. It was something Sam didn't give him, which resulted him turning to alcohol to pretend that he did recieve passion and lust from Sam.

** 

His day went by quickly, and Sam was out on the town to try to find their next case. He summoned Lucifer, grinning when he appeared. "Sammy shouldn't be back for quite some time. So how about we do it over every available surface." He suggested, already undressing himself. 

Lucifer undressed slowly, not one to rush. He folded his clothes and laid them on the counter, then roughly pulled Dean in, turning him and bending him over the table. He hummed in satisfaction when Dean gave a hearty chuckle, pressing his thumb on Dean's hole. "Sammy hasn't been giving you what you need?" He asked, adding a bit of pressure.

He pulled away and found Dean's lube, slicking up his fingers. He wiggled a finger into Dean, the hunter's moans like music to his ears. The prep went by quickly, and soon enough, the blunt head of Lucifer's cock was rested against Dean's hole. He pushed inside, a soft groan escaping his lips. Lucifer paused a moment before pulling out to the tip, snapping his hips forward quickly, keeping his hands on Dean's hips. The pressing, the pulling, and the touching all built up, and Dean came, moans following, which was followed by Lucifer finishing inside of the hunter. 

They fucked over nearly every surface when Sam came back. "Dean?" Sam called, not knowing where his brother was. He found his brother with his ass in the air, taking Lucifer's cock. 

Anger overtook Sam, and he pulled Lucifer off of Dean. He punched the fallen archangel, watching as blood spilled from Lucifer's nose. 

Lucifer fought back, knocking Sam against the wall. "This is all on you, Sammy boy. You aren't enough for him. He drinks a lot because of you. You aren't passionate, or exciting; that's why Dean comes to me. I give him what he needs." He hummed, a smirk on his face.

Sam's anger was still visible, and he looked at Dean. "Is that true?" Dean nodded. Sam scoffed, "If I'm not 'passionate' enough for you, leave."

"Sammy.. please don't. I- I need you. I can't imagine my life without you." He begged, looking at him, his emotions all visible, not hidden by the alcohol. 

Sam, after much debate with himself, made an agreement with Dean. "You can sleep with Lucifer, but only because he helps you cut back on drinking. But you and I are over. I'll support your, relationship, with him; he's been good for you."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Okay, Sammy." He said softly, hugging him.

**

That night, Sam and Dean fell asleep in their own beds, and Lucifer laid next to Dean, counting the seconds until Dean were to wake up.


End file.
